Модернизация
Введение Вы можете поднять некоторые параметры одного корабля(Огневая мощь, Торпеды, ПВО, Броня), используя другие корабли. На данном экране вы выбираете корабль, который будет модернизирован. Это отличный способ поднять боевую мощь вашего корабля, а так же более рациональный способ избавлению от ненужных вам кораблей. На данном экране представлено окно модернизации. Здесь вы можете выбрать от 1 до 5 кораблей, которые будут использованы для модернизации выбранного вами корабля. '''Важно! Не забывайте выставлять замки на нужные вам корабли. Корабли использованные в модернизации будут утеряны безвозвратно.''' Так же следует помнить, что параметры некоторых кораблей не требуют повышения, а так же параметры кораблей могут быть подняты до максимального значения. Заметка *'''Вы потеряете все поднятые вами параметры после реконструкции вашего корабля.''' Не позволяйте этому помешать вам модернизировать ваши корабли, кроме тех случаев, когда до уровня реконструкции осталось немного. *'''Оборудование на кораблях, используемых во время модернизации, будет утеряно''', Вы теряете всё оборудование, экипированное на кораблях, используемых в модернизации. Не забывайте снимать редкое оборудование с ваших кораблей перед модернизацией. Стандартная экипировка может быть сломана для получения небольшого количества ресурсов, однако это не стоит усилий. *Формула вычисления результата модернизации при успешной модернизации: \text {Amount modernized} = \sum^\text{Input} + \left [\left (\sum^\text{Input} + 1 \right )/5\right ] \text{, rounded down to the nearest whole number}Example on how to calculate amount gained upon a successful modernization. Modernizing with 5 Isuzu Kai, i.e. Input = 4x5 = 20; Therefore Amount modernized = 20 + [(20+1)/5] =20+[4.2] =24.2; which, when rounded down to the nearest whole number, gives 24. *Формула вычисления результата модернизации при '''неудачной''' модернизации: \text {Amount modernized} = \left (13 \times \sum^\text{Input} \right)/22 - 0.1 \text{, rounded to the nearest whole number} Example on how to calculate amount gained upon a failed modernization. Modernizing with 5 Isuzu Kai, i.e. Input = 4x5 = 20; Therefore Amount modernized = (13x20)/22 - 0.1 =11.82-0.1 =11.72; which, when rounded to the nearest whole number, gives 12. Заметка: Таблица не используется для модернизации удачи. *Шанс успеха - 50% для каждого стата который вы пытаетесь поднять, т.е. вы можете попытаться поднять 15 огневой мощи и 15 брони, но в конце вы получите +15 огневой мощи и +9 брони. *Значения, которые более эффективны в данном поле выделены жирным. Игроки должны пытаться модернизировать при этих значениях для получения максимального количества очков за модернизацию. В данном случае под эффективностью понимается количество очков, которые ты получишь, принимая во внимание 50% шанс успешной модернизации, относительно количества вложенных очков *For instance, if attempting to maximise anti-air efficiency, вы можете использовать 5 Исузу-Кай для +5 +5 +20 +10. Чаще для адмиралов низкого уровня, cсочетание Исузу-Кай с карты 1-5 и Фусо с карты 2-2 даёт +5 +1 +5 +5, или с добавлением эсминцев/субмарин добавить торпедный стат, что более эффективно, хотя торпедный стат несложно поднять. *The calculations are modified as a ship reaches its statistic cap. When the cap is approached, success is taken as the max addable points, while failure is still the failure points. For instance, if there are 5 points remaining, using a 5-point input yields 5-3 or an average efficiency of 80%, which is significantly inferior to either the 4-input or 3-input. Уворот, LOS, ASW Those stats are unaffected by modernization and follow the following formula instead \text{value} = \text{floor} (( \text{value at lv99} - \text{starting value} ) \times \text{current level} / 99 + \text{starting value}) *Determined only by ship and its current level and remodel form (Base, Kai, Kai Ni, etc.). *value at lv99 and starting value are constants from API specific to the current remodel form, they are shown in ship infoboxes on ship pages as starting value (value at lv99). *After [[http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Marriage%7Cmarriage]] this expression continues to grow as current level > 99. For example, [[http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Shimakaze%7CShimakaze Kai]] has less evasion than [[http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Yukikaze%7CYukikaze Kai]] before marriage (floor((99 - 67) * lv / 99 + 67) > floor((99 - 55) * lv / 99 + 55) when lv < 97) and more after (floor((99 - 67) * lv / 99 + 67) < floor((99 - 55) * lv / 99 + 55) when lv > 101). Удача Following the December 2013 update, [[http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Maruyu%7CMaruyu]] can be used as Modernization material for +1.2 luck (+1.6 luck if she is remodeled to Maruyu Kai), result will be rounded down after adding random number below 1. You can still increase a maxed-out ship's luck through modernization. '''Luck gained through modernization is retained upon remodeling.''' | |} Note: Although the indicator will display +6 luck for 5 Maruyu Kai before modernization, it is guaranteed to award +8 luck once carried out. Справочные таблицы All ships will provide a fixed input for modernization. Эсминцы Легкие Крейсеры / Торпедные Крейсеры / Учебные Крейсеры Тяжёлые Крейсеры / Авиационные Крейсеры Линкоры Легкие авианосцы / Гидроавианосцы / Плавучая база подводных лодок / Универсальные десантные корабли Стандартные авианосцы / Бронированные авианосцы Субмарины Разное=